Visions of Darkness
by DawnDayrider
Summary: While contemplating on what to do Anakin receives a vision of what his child will become.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Lucas Film._

 **Visions of Darkness**

Anakin looked out the window of the Jedi Council chamber. Master Windu and a few other Jedi Masters were currently going to arrest Chancellor Palpatine, who recently revealed himself to Anakin as a Sith.

' _If they succeed then Padme will die. I can't let that happen.'_ Anakin thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

"Father are you alright?" A voice asks.

Anakin turns to see who is speaking and see a young man about his age. The man is dressed completely in blackwith black gloves and boots. He has black shoulder armor and a black cape. His eyes are yellow and his entire being radiates evil and darkness.

"Who are you" Anakin asks having no doubt that this man is a Sith.

"I'm your son." The Sith replies.

Anakin shakes his head. "No! You're not my son!" He yells.

The Sith looks hurt and asks, "Did I do something to displease you?"

Anakin isn't sure how to respond. No words come out of his mouth.

"If I did then please let me prove myself. I will prove myself worthy of being called your son." The Sith declares. He runs out of the room. Suddenly screams can be heard causing Anakin to run out. He see the mysterious Sith engaged against some Jedi. One by one he cuts them down.

He looks over to Anakin and asks, "Are you proud of me now?"

Anakin takes one look at the bodies and then to the person claiming to be his son. "No! Why do you think killing Jedi would make me proud?!"

"You're right." The Sith says. "This is not enough." He runs again. More screams are heard. This time of younglings. Anakin follows the sound of the screams and his "son" slaughtering the defenseless younglings.

"Now are you proud?" he asks his face clearing showing how much he enjoys murder.

"No! Just stop!" Anakin yells reaching for his lightsaber.

"But why? I do not mean to speak out of turn father, but you did it. Why I can't I?" the Sith asks confused as to why his father is so upset about Jedi dying.

"No I would never…" Anakin voice trails off.

"I know what will make you proud." The Sith declarers. He runs off again. The scene changes and somehow they are on Utapau. The Sith was now engaged against Obi-wan, and it looked like Obi-wan was losing.

"Soon I will defeat you and my father will be proud! Though why just kill you when I can make you suffer for what you did to my father!" The Sith exclaimed.

Anakin quickly ran to his Master's side, but it was too late. The Sith, his "son" had cut off Obi-wan's hands in one strike. He then cut off Kenobi's legs. Obi-wan fell to the ground and the Sith begin to use Force Lightning on him. He laughed as Obi-wan screamed.

"Stop!" Anakin yelled.

The Sith looked at him. "I'm sorry father. It should be you who finishes your old " _Master"_ off." The word Master had an ugly snarl to it.

"No please. Just stop." Anakin pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

The Sith looked down depressed. "I just wanted to please you. Make you want to call me your son again."

"But you are not my son! My son would never be a Sith! I wouldn't allow it!" Anakin practically screamed.

"But you're the one who trained me." With those words realization kicked in. This was a vision of what would happen to his child if he joined Palpatine. He would raise his own child to be a creature of darkness.

"Son listen to me." Anakin said quietly. His son looked him in the eye. "This will not happen. Regardless of what happens to your mother I will not let this happen to you. You will not grow up to be this creature of evil and darkness. I promise. You will be a Jedi like me."

With that everything faded away. Anakin found himself back in the Jedi Council chamber. He now knew what to do. Whatever happens happens. He must stay strong for his child. He heads out ready to fulfill his destiny.

 **A/N: The idea for this story came to me randomly while reading Pokémon creepy-pasta. The reason why Luke's name was never used is because A. Anakin didn't believe that this was his son. B. Luke probably has a Sith name that Luke assumed his father already knew, but doesn't. C. The Sith name I would have used I am already planning on using in another story and I want this story separate from that one.**


End file.
